One More Would Bee Three
by Nehfi-Tirri
Summary: H's lover is pregnant and afraid of how the redhead will respond. And how does he? WARNING: for M-PREG. slightly angsty.


AN: Again, warning of M-PREG, meaning male pregnancy folks! Please don't give any stupid comments about how it's impossible or something like that; I know. But I just love the concept. Besides that; enjoy.

Also; this is a respond to hottyspeedle's challenge at CSI-forensics dot com, although I bended it a wee bit :)

**One More Would Be Three**

Horatio walked into the quiet house. He stood and listened for a moment, listening for any activity from his young lover. It was his day off, but Horatio had regretfully been called into the lab, leaving his lover alone midmorning. It hadn't been anything over-dramatic at work, but Calleigh had taken a much deserved week of vacation so the rest of them where on-call.

When he left earlier his lover had been feeling unwell, as he had for the last couple of days, but his lover kept brushing it off as 'it was just the weather', although Horatio had his doubts. He had been pale for at least two, maybe even three weeks, had had mood swings and had taken to eating some unusual things he usually wouldn't eat. And for the last two days he had either been avoiding eye contact with Horatio, or avoided the man altogether.

Horatio liked to think that he was an attentive lover, but it was just impossible to get the other man to the doctor; if it got worse, he would drag him, kicking and screaming if he had to, to the doctor.

Having toed off his shoes and placed them in the hallway, he proceeded to the kitchen while taking off his gun, badge, watch and sunglasses, placing it all at the table. He uncuffed his cuffs and took off his jacket, placing it over a chair. He opened his gun-safe and placed the weapon in it, locking it afterwards.

Horatio softly called out his lovers name, not wanting to wake him in case he was asleep. He didn't get an answer, but he heard movement from upstairs, and moved up towards the second floor, worried why he hadn't gotten an answer. He heard unmistakable sound of somebody throwing up coming from the bathroom at the end of the hallway, and Horatio hurried to the slightly ajar door, stopping and listened for a moment when more vomiting sounded. He pushed open the door and took a small step into the room.

What he saw devastated him; if it had gotten this bad without him noticing or his lover confiding in him, he obviously didn't do something right.

There he sat, his young beautiful lover, in front of the toilet, throwing up his guts and looking like the utter picture of misery; pale, slippery hair clinging to his forehead, and tear strained cheeks. He chanced a quick look up at Horatio and nervousness and shame was written all over his face.

_What the hell?! _Flew through Horatio's head, as he spared a brief thought as to what had caused that look, but he decided that there was more important things to do at the moment, like getting it _off_.

Striding over to the sink, Horatio filled a glass with water and knelt down by the other man. He gently laid his hand on the other mans back, the muscles tense, like a deer ready to bolt at any given moment. Horatio gently started to kneed and felt the tenseness disappear a bit.

"Ryan?" he enquirered, worry coloring his voice, as his arm snaked from his back and around Ryan's middle, helping him sit up. Ryan coughed, and didn't resist when Horatio put the glass to his lips, silently encouraging him to drink some of the cool water. The younger man raised his hand, grabbing the glass alongside Horatio and took a few sips. Horatio kissed the top of Ryan's head, petting the apparently upset stomach, and felt the body in his arms relax. "Talk to me Ryan, please."

"Horatio, I..." he trailed off. He's voice shaky, as if he had been crying for some time. A not very improbable thing, when he thought about the shape he had his lover in pt.

"Shh, it's okay, Ryan. It's gonna be okay, love." He gently cradled the figure in his arms, giving a little squish before starting to get up, helping Ryan stand at the same time.

"Thanks." Ryan said in an almost meek voice.

"You're welcome." He paused, trying to make eye contact with Ryan, but his lover was elusive and looked everywhere else than at H. Sighing, Horatio laid his hand on Ryan's shoulder, trying to comfort him, and support him enough for him to tell Horatio what exactly was going on. He drew the younger man into a hug, one arm around the middle, the other running through the soft, brown hair. "It's gonna be okay, love. Everything's gonna be okay." He felt a slight nod against his shoulder, Ryan's hands clinging to the back of his shirt. "We need to get you to the doctor, Ryan."He said, tightening his hold on the younger man when he tensed considerably. "Ryan, listen to me. We need to make sure it's not something serious. And- "

"I.." The rest was lost on Horatio, as Ryan mumbled against his shoulder.

Giving a quiet laugh, Horatio said, "I'm afraid you're gonna have to repeat that, sweetheart." Ryan turned his head so his cheek was resting against H instead.

"I went to see him yesterday."

"The doctor?"

"Yes." He waited a moment for Ryan to continue, but he didn't.

"What did he say?" he nudged, but again Ryan stayed quiet, which was starting to worry the older man a great deal. What sort of thing thing could have happened for Ryan to be so shaken up? It felt like a hand of ice gripped at Horatio's heart at the thought that maybe it was something terminal, that Ryan might be dying. He sucked in a quick breath and tightened his hold on his lover once more. He sank a couple of times, willing his suddenly very mouth and throat to work again. "Ry-"

"Ampregnant." the rushed reply sounded. That didn't really sound like anything Horatio could identify. Except maybe,

"What, love? What did you just say?" he asked as he let go of Ryan, instead taking a death-grip on the younger man's biceps, willing him to look him in the eyes. After a few moments he got it and could see the deep fear in his love's eyes, and he knew that he had actually heard right, that Ryan was telling the truth; however improbable. He just needed to hear it again, "Ryan, repeat please."

Ryan took a deep breath, stood tall and looked straight past Horatio's head, focusing on a point somewhere above H's left shoulder. "I am pregnant."

Some time later they sat side by side in the living room on the couch, each a cup of steaming thee in their hands. Their shoulders and thighs brushing whenever one of them moved.

"I'm sorry, H... I know we talked, and that you said you didn't want any children. And I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't know, I swear I didn't Horatio. It just happened. I... I didn't even know I could, erm, that I could get pregnant!"

"Ryan?" Tried to interfere the younger man's rant, but Ryan was afraid if he stopped he wouldn't ever get the chance to explain to his lover that it wasn't intentional, but more than anything he was afraid of the possibility of Horatio's rejection.

"-so I went to the doctor, because I got tired of being nauseous all the time. And then he told me I was pregnant. It's usually something that runs in the family, but I've never heard about in mine, but we've never really talked together, you know, so I've probably just never heard about. "

"Ryan!"

"Horatio, just let me expla-"

"Ryan, listen to me." Ryan finally quit his rambling, listening with a pit of fear in his stomach. He looked down at his hands, holding his cup in a death-grip. He made a conscious effort to lessen the grip and turned the cup half a round and looked at it as if it was the most fascinating thing in the whole world. He heard Horatio sigh and braced himself for the rejection he was sure was about to come. "How far along are your?"

"Huh? Oh, erm, a little over four months."

"Four months. Okay. That means you've got about nine months left, right? Since male pregnancies tends to last 13 months, because the body has to adapt to the baby, creating it's womb first." He said in his slow, deep tone, the same sort of voice he used when he talked to victims, or when he was thinking intensely about something. Probably the later.

"Yeah, erm, the date has been sat to the 10'th of September."

"Hhm... Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No. I, err, sort of wanted it to be a surprise. But if you want we can find out."

"No. No that's fine, Ryan. A surprise sounds good." Ryan felt confused. Why wasn't Horatio angry? He really had expected him to be negative about the baby. But it sounded like he was more contemplative, thoughtful than anything else. Maybe, just maybe there was chance that this could work out okay.

"Horatio, are you not angry?"

"Angry? Why would I be angry, sweetheart? I love you, and any child that you carry, our child is a blessing."

"I just..." He felt himself redden, and made an upgiving gesture with his hands, almost spilling his untouched thee in the process.

"Ryan?" he said in a tone, gentle but leaving no argument that he wanted an answer.

"You said..." Sigh. "You said you didn't want any children. So, I thought you might not want this one either. That maybe, you would want to get rid of it..." He finished in a quiet voice, not looking anywhere else than at the mug in his hands. Horatio's hands entered his vision, one tacking the thee and placing it at the table, then it encircled his hands in a strong grip.

"Ryan, look at me." Ryan raised his eyes and was met with his lovers intense gaze. "I would never want that. I love you. I was just surprised to hear you were pregnant; but I could never want it away, or you, love. I'm sorry you ever thought that. "

"... So, you're not mad?" Ryan said slowly, almost afraid to hear another truth, but he knew he needed to hear the words from Horatio; loud and clearly.

"No, love; I'm not mad." He said in a clear voice, looking Ryan directly in the eyes.

"Really?" He knew he sounded pathetic, but couldn't bring himself to care. He could just blame the hormones...

"Really, really." Humor coloring his voice, his eyes twinkling.

"I love you." He blurted out, just needing to say it.

"I love you too." Horatio tilted Ryan's head back and took possession of his lips. Ryan groaned and his lover used the opportunity to slip his tung into his mouth and explore the already familiar mouth he never seemed to get enough of. Minuets later they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"But... Don't you remember? When we got together you said you didn't want any children?" Ryan said, still feeling that he needed an answer on the subject.

"Yeah, I remember." He didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, but his expression told Ryan he was considering how to phrase his words. "I didn't want to put any pressure on you. I've always wanted kids, but as time went by I never got any and gave up the hope long ago, contend to look after Ray junior whenever needed, and later also Maddy."

Ryan thought about it. He supposed he could understand it, it was just a miscommunication between them, but it honestly didn't do much to erase the insecurities he had felt since he had been at the doctor's the day before. But he supposed it would get better. He sure as hell hoped so.

"Oh... I see." he cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed; how could he think like that about Horatio Caine?, looking back he felt foolish, but then again; feelings were rarely logical. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. If anything I should, for making you so insecure." His hand brushed through the younger man's hair, and Ryan closed his eyes in pleasure at the simple, yet intimate contact.

"It's ehm, it's okay. I should have talked to you, instead of just assuming." The hand moved from his hair, to over his face; caressing his brow, cheek, jaw, to let it gently rest on his throat; one of his very hot hot spots. It began to gently caress and a deep moan escaped him.

"Why don't we, just forget about it...? I can think of more pleasurable thing we could do." Ryan opened his eyes, just enough to see the expression on his lovers face matched the deep, sultry voice, and the piercing blue eyes having turned dark. Another moan escaped him and as Horatio leaned forward and captured his lips, it turned into a mewl. It was answered by a growl.

Horatio pressed Ryan backwards on the couch, covering his body with his own bigger one. They made out for how long Ryan had no idea; time being an abstract thing he couldn't really grasp at the moment, he started to feel lightheaded from lack of air and arousal.

Just then his stomach gave a loud noise; reminding him that he had hardly eaten anything since he found out he was pregnant. They broke off the kiss and looked at each other for a couple of heartbeats before they started chuckling. Ryan's chuckling soon grew to a full-throated laugh, and he felt like he couldn't stop. The reasonable part of his brain told him it was coming down from all the stress, but he honestly didn't care; it just felt good.

When he came down from his high Horatio had moved off of him and sat beside him, the gleam in his eyes still very much present. As his laugh turned into a lesser chuckle, his lover got up and held a hand out to him to help him stand up. Not that he needed it... Not yet anyway. Ryan accepted it and got up standing besides the man he loved more than anything else, not letting go of his hand. Horatio's other hand came to rest on Ryan's stomach, and Ryan looked down, fascinated by the sight, of the other man's hand resting over the mutual child. Horatio leaned in and whispered in his ear;

"Not let's go feed that, love."

Fin

AN2: Hope you enjoyed, please don't hesitate to point out any lenguistic mistakes and I'll try to correct them asap!


End file.
